ujaen2umeafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Universidad
Toda la información y más en: '''[http://www.umu.se/english/ '''www.umu.se/english] Archivo:Umea.campus_map.png La Universidad parece seria y ofrece bastantes servicios para facilitar la vida a los alumnos de intercambio, ésto unido a la realidad bilingüe en el campus y la ciudad hacen que sean muchos los estudiantes de otros lugares del mundo que estudian en Umea: India, Ghana, Ethiopia, Canadá, Perú, Usa, China, Japón, Laos, Bangladesh... o cualquier parte de Europa. La universidad en cifras *30.000 estudiantes (la ciudad completa son 130.000: ciudad universitaria). *1.500 de éstos son de fuera. *60% ellas, 40% ellos. *150 programas, 2000 cursos. *234.000 m² ( 28 campos de fútbol ). *...más aquí. Diferencias *Cómo se llama allí a las asignaturas: [http://www.umu.se/english/education/courses-and-programmes Courses] (lo que buscarás para convalidar asignaturas); los títulos se llamarían Programmes (lo que buscaría una persona que vaya a hacer la carrera en Umea). *Cómo me llaman allí a mi: para no perderse en la web y saber cuándo están hablando de alguien en tu caso, hay q tener claro que: **si vas con una beca erasmus eres un Exchange Student ya que "you are a registered student at a university that have a student '''exchange agreement '''with Umea University". **(si en lugar de ir como erasmus pidieses plaza allí por libre, ya no serías considerado un Exchange Student sino International Student (como más "genérico", sin el exchange agreement); una diferencia por ejemplo es que la universidad debe facilitar alojamiento a los primeros, pero no a los segundos). *Cómo se estudia allí: **El sistema de créditos que usan es el ECTS (de espacio europeo de educación superior). La equivalencia es: en Jaén 1.3 créditos LRU =orientativamente= 1 crédito ECTS en Umea. Nota: además del número de créditos, una asignatura necesitará un trabajo más profudo si es de "Advanced Level" que de "Basic Level", tal como se indica en los descriptores. **El sistema de estudios sueco es en serie, no en paralelo: en general estudias una sola asignatura, te examinas y pasas a la siguiente; es por ello que en la información de la web te indica si la asignatura es a tiempo completo (no debieras entonces paralelizarla con ninguna otra, excepto los cursos de inglés quizás) o es a tiempo parcial en cierto %. Trámites que te piden Antes de nada: como dice Sebastián Bruque-Cámara sobre los trámites totales para irse de erasmus, son por duplicado: tú haces unos trámites con la universidad de Jaén (no se habla de ellos aquí), y otros con la de Umea (sí se habla de ellos a continuación). Ésto es así porque la una no tiene constancia de lo que tú haces con la otra, además de Jaén a ti te interesa una cosa (estudiar en otra universidad pagando las tasas de Jaén, el incentivo económico, las convalidaciones) y de Umea otra (que te dejen estudiar allí en calidad de estudiante de intercambio y te certifiquen lo que apruebes -que no "te convaliden", asunto del cual ellos no saben nada- ). En la web explican qué requisitos, cómo aplicar, cuándo(deadline) como Exchange Student (también hay una FAQ). Orientativamente para el curso 2009/2010 fue: #Accedes a una aplicación web que te pide datos personales y datos de las asignaturas que quieres cursar - en concreto su código, que puedes ver en la web -. Como resultado se genera un pdf (tu Application Form) que debes imprimir, adjuntar junto a otros documentos (fotos y el Transcript of Records, que es el extracto académico de tus notas firmado - se consigue en Secretaría y no conlleva costes - ), y ya todo ello has de enviarlo por correo ordinario a la oficina internacional de la universidad de Umea (la dirección está en el propio pdf) antes del deadline (15 Mayo en curso 2009/2010). #Si todo ha ido bien en mitad de Junio te envían una carta de aceptación en que te listan los cursos en los que has sido admitido, información sobre alojamiento si la pediste al aplicar ("Housing", véase Alojamiento) y otros como el libro de estudiante. Recalcar que: ::*Esa Letter of Aceptance es como tu DNI las primeras semanas mientras te llega tu carnet universitario (tras pagar en el campus 30 euros a la student union), así que es muy importante conservarlo y llevarlo en la cartera. ::*Ese Student Handbook es una versión impresa de parte de la información de la web: claro y útil, gusta llevarlo en la mochila. Servicios a estudiantes de intercambio La oficina de relaciones internacionales de Umea organiza: Curso orientación La semana anterior a que comience el semestre, la universidad prepara el Orientation Course: 5 días de conferencias y actividades (excursiones, juegos en el campo, cena...) que presentan el sistema sueco de estudios, el funcionamiento de la universidad, de la biblioteca, dónde está qué en el extenso campus, la ciudad... Recomendable, se organiza porque la gente lo necesita. Es más,'' la mejor forma de encararlo es llegando una semana antes que empiece ese curso de orientación'', e ir haciendo entonces toda la puesta en marcha en la ciudad(habitación, bancos, bus, móvil...) de forma que cuando llegue el curso de orientación sólo te tienes que dedicar a participar en éste. Buddy program Se te asigna a un grupo de gente formado por estudiantes internacionales y unos cuantos suecos de la universidad ("buddies"), durante todo el cuatrimestre vais organizando actividades: party en casa de alguien, tarde en la bolera, tarde en la sala de pistolas láser, retar a otro grupo con algún juego, pelis, sauna... De vez en cuando Ulrika (la muchacha que trabaja en la universidad para este programa) anuncia que hay algo conjunto como una cena o un international meeting en algún pub. Si decides participar, tienes que avisarlo a través de una aplicación web que se pone en marcha cerca del comienzo del curso, más información aquí ("Related Information", a la derecha). Día a día: informatización Casi todo está automatizado, de forma que dispones de tarjetas para entrar a los laboratorios, tarjetas de crédito de fotocopias, una cuenta (usuario y contraseña) para todos los servicios telemáticos (proxy web, correo, conectividad wireless...); ésto hace por ejemplo que cuando te dirijes al personal de la universidad, es más para preguntarle cómo se hace algo (por ejemplo fotocopias) que para que te haga algo, ya que con tu tarjeta y los ordenadores debieras poder acceder y hacer todo sin más intermediario ni horario. En este enlace hay recetas sobre cómo está funcionando el campus en el curso 2009/2010: umea.soporte